My Life Would Suck Without You
by PowMod
Summary: Suite du 6x22 . Huddy of course et Enigme autour de House
1. Cause we belong together now

Mes cher(e)s petits lecteurs,

Etant dans une totale démence huddyienne depuis quelques jours voire même depuis le 6x22, je n'ai pas eu la force d'attendre ma soeur pour continuer _Parenthèse Salée_ que nous écrivions toutes les deux. J'ai donc, naturellement, pris mon crayon et écrite ma fic à moi, qui s'inscrit dans la suite du 6x22 ! Donc Enjoy et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

PS : Si l'envie vous y prenait, écoutez _My Life Would Suck Without You_ de la série Glee, c'est une petite perle !

* * *

My life would suck without you

Un feu rouge - Que l'ambulance grilla - l'odeur des compresses, des poches de plastique mêlée à celle de la sueur - le souffle accéléré de l'homme à côté de lui - un klaxon - sa jambe qui le lance soudain et la douleur qui l'envahit - ses yeux marrons embués - ses lèvres tremblantes qui semblaient le supplier - le bip bip incessant du moniteur qu'il fixe - les bip bip qui s'emballent - les chiffres qui descendent en chute libre - une ligne horizontale et ce bip prolongé - puis plus rien...

" HANNA ". Son cri traversa la pièce et résonna , en attente d'une quelconque réponse qui ne venait manifestement pas.

Son buste s'était levé dans l'euphorie du cauchemar et la violence de son cri. Il était désormais assis sur son lit, le front brûlant et transpirant. Comme pour se convaincre de la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait, ses yeux balayèrent la chambre plongée dans une pénombre incertaine, s'assurant qu'il était bien éveillé et qu'il connaissait l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Les mêmes murs, le même espace, la même disposition des meubles, la même lumière rouge au plafond qui projetait les chiffres clignotant du réveil posé derrière sa tête, les mêmes draps un brin râpeux qui l'entouraient, le même lit acheté il y avait bien longtemps... Tiens, ça ce n'était habituellement pas là... Des cheveux bruns et bouclés sortaient des draps, une éminente odeur fruitée vint jusqu'à ses narines : il reconnaissait se parfum entre milles. Le bruit régulier de sa respiration se fit entendre et House sourit lorsqu'un mouvement de la jeune femme fit glisser le coton blanc et dévoila une partie de sa poitrine. Son coeur s'emballa : était ce vraiment la réalité ou encore un mauvais tour de ses hallucinations grotesques ? Il tourna la tête et aperçut leurs vêtements de la veille, éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Pas de doute, cette fois, il ne rêvait pas . Il inspira fortement et entreprit de se rendormir, bercé par le souffle cyclique et lent de Cuddy. Mais à peine ses paupières s'étaient-elles fermées que de nouveaux, les yeux d'Hanna refaisaient surface. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. " _Respire, respire. Tu es Grégory House, nom d'un Wilson sans tête, ce n'est pas un petit cauchemar qui va t'empêcher de vivre hein ?"_ Il les referma alors doucement, avec toute la concentration dont il savait faire preuve. Noir. Rien. Le Néant. Et soudain, la rangée de voitures qu'ils avaient doublé avec toujours le même bip en bruit de fond . Il les rouvrit, sa poitrine faisant des bonds, le corps crispé. Il lui fallait de l'air...

Avec précaution, il descendit du lit et attrapa sa canne posée non loin de là. Il se retourna : tout allait bien, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. il boita jusqu'à la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau, pourtant plus adepte d'habitude à un bon bourbon. retournant dans le salon, il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit sans plus attendre. En entrant dans la pièce, l'air froid le fit frissonner et finit de le réveiller d'un coup un peu trop sec. Gorgée par gorgée, il s'efforça de boire le liquide transparent et écarta un peu plus la vitre de l'encadrement de la fenêtre : il étouffait... Comment allait-il faire pour enlever de sa tête ces images qui le hantaient ? Il s'évertua à les chasser de son esprit. Hanna, le passé, sa frayeur, il ne devait plus y penser, c'était un accident pour l'un, pas sa faute pour l'autre ... Et comme si l'eau pouvait tout effacer, il finit le gobelet d'une traite, le posa, et enfonça davantage sa tête dans l'air frais de la nuit. Que ça cesse, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait...

* * *

Une légère brise vient caresser son épaule dénudée, ce qui l'a fit frissonner. Elle se retourna doucement et gardant les yeux fermés, le chercha de sa main encore endormie. Mais, à côté d'elle, le matelas était vide et étonnamment froid. Donc, soit House était tombé du lit pendant la nuit et ne s'en était même pas aperçut pour rester couché sur le sol, soit il s'était levé parce que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans tout les cas, il fallait qu'elle se lève pour voir comment il allait. Ou alors, c'était juste un pipi. Dans ce cas là, pas besoin de tirer le signal d'alarme. Elle attendit donc quelques minutes de plus dans la chaleur du lit qui tentait de l'emporter une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée. Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux et scanna la pièce a la recherche de sa présence. Mais rien. Elle écarta alors du bout des doigts les draps qui semblaient la retenir et s'assit au bord du lit, se frottant les yeux qui lui piquaient de fatigue. Elle agrippa finalement le rebord du lit et se leva. A tâtons, elle essaya de trouver la porte de sortie : elle était pourtant déjà venue dans cette chambre auparavant, mais dans le noir, ce n'était plus pareil ! Elle manqua de tomber ne se prenant les pieds dans se qu'elle jugea être, aux premiers abords, un simple bout de tissu. Elle le saisit et reconnut son soutien gorge de la veille, laissé à l'abandon sur le paquet depuis leurs ébats. Elle l'enfila et trouva un tee-shirt à House qui jonchait sur le sol , qu'elle mit. Elle ouvrit la porte déjà entrebâillée et découvrit son homme debout, reposant sur sa canne, face à la fenêtre grande ouverte du salon. L'air faisait faiblement danser ces cheveux, le clair de lune ainsi que les lampadaires blanchâtres de la rue éclairaient amicalement son visage durcit par la douleur. Torse nu et vêtu simplement d'un caleçon il avait l'air d'être absorbé par ses pensées et ne semblait n'avoir rien entendu du vacarme que Cuddy avait fait en heurtant son soutien gorge. Elle en profita alors pour l'observer davantage en silence, dans la semie-dpénombre dans laquelle baignait la pièce. Elle se reposa sur le cadre en bois de la porte et laissa sa tête faire de même. Il ne semblait pas avoir froid pourtant les soirées n'étaient pas vraiment chaudes ces jours-ci et l'on pouvait voir que tout son corps était parcouru de frissons qui remontaient son dos progressivement. On distinguait aussi les tremblements de sa main droite, restée trop longtemps cramponnée à sa canne en bois. Ces lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes comme pour faire passer encore plus d'air dans son corps. Sa mâchoire fermée trop durement faisant apparaître certains de ces os , montrait qu'il souffrait mais Cuddy mit ceci sur le compte de sa jambe qui avait bon dos ces temps-ci. Son regard monta jusqu'à ces yeux pourtant d'habitude si bleus qui semblaient s'être obscurcis durant les dernières 24 heures. Ils semblaient humides mais qui oserait penser House en train de pleurer? Non cela ne se produisait pas ou du moins pas chez lui comme ça, dans le froid et la solitude de son salon, vers quatre heures du matin. Mais à y regarder de plus près, on remarquait de fines traînées brillantes sur sa joue droite. Ou du moins, Lisa en distinguait une qui reflétait difficilement la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle s'arrêta de respirer un instant et inconsciemment sa main gauche vint se placer devant sa bouche. Cette traînée venait de se remplir subitement pour ne laisser à la fin qu'une fine gouttelette qui vint s'écraser sur le sol froid. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, elle s'avança d'un pas rapide mais néanmoins silencieux vers lui et s'arrêta face à son dos. Elle l'entoura alors de ces bras, ce qui le fit sursauter de surprise. Elle écrasa un peu plus sa tête sur sa colonne vertébrale et inhala le parfum qui se dégageait de sa peau. Il sourit en sentant sa peau au contact de la sienne tandis que ces bouclettes caressaient le haut de son cou et qu'une senteur vanille - noix de coco parvenait à se faire sentir. Il croisa ses bras et les posa sur ceux de la jeune femme, se reposant un peu plus sur elle, sa canne ne pouvant plus le soutenir autant dans cette position. Il cala sa tête contre celle de Cuddy et apprécia sa simple présence et ses bras le réconfortant tant bien même qu'elle ne savait rien de ces démons . Il restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant une durée qu'aucun des deux n'auraient su qualifier, puis Cuddy tourna sa tête sur le coté et la fit bouger de bas en haut telle une féline, faute d'avoir les mains libres.

" Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller " lâcha t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, il enleva ces bras d'au dessus les siens. Elle sut alors qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle savait pourtant qu'House n'aimait pas les câlins, n'aimait pas être vu en position de faiblesse ce qui impliquait être réconforté. Pourquoi avait-elle fallu qu'elle ouvre sa bouche, hein ? Pour une fois, n'aurait-elle pas pu la fermer et rester dans le silence dans lequel ils étaient si bien depuis quelques minutes ?

Il se défit des bras qui l'entouraient et se tourna face à elle la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait remarqué les traces que ces larmes avaient laissé pour la simple et bonne raison que lui même ne s'en était pas aperçu. Elle contra son regard, s'attendant et se préparant aux mots vexants qu'il allait prononcer. Il soutint à son tour son regard dans ceux bleus pétillants de la jeune femme qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle avec son tee-shirt trop grand, ces cheveux ébouriffés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, les irrégularités de sa frange, et ces yeux, ces yeux grands ouverts, près a contrer une attaque. Mais l'orage ne vint pas . A la place, il l'enlaça d'un bras, l'autre entoura sa tête et l'emmena sur son torse. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer ce soir, ayant déjà trop fait le con. Il voulait juste être rassuré, consolé, comblé. Et c'était justement ce que Cuddy venait de faire en lui disant ces mots. Il y a des jours comme ça ou tout ce qu'on l'on a envie c'est qu'une personne de notre entourage nous prenne par la main, vous montre que vous êtes quelqu'un d'unique, pour laquelle vous comptez, d'extraordinaire. On a envie d'être pris dans des bras et de tout oublier, de faire abstraction de tout le reste, de tout ce qui nous entoure, de ne plus voir que ce que l'on veut. On a envie de rendre heureuse une fille au parfum vanille - noix de coco et de ne plus jouer à l'imbécile heureux maintenant qu'elle est dans vos bras._ Attention, House restera House,_ se promit-il _, toujours le même antipathique, cynique, gamin, et ronchon. Toujours le même petit pervers près à tous pour loucher sur un décolleté ou une paire de fesses bien fournie. Toujours le même enfoiré qui crierait des obscénités dans tout l'hôpital et pas cette espèce de guillaume sans couilles et sans cervelle qui se faisait consoler comme un gamin ayant vu le grand méchant loup ! Seulement ce soir,_ s'encouragea t-il_, tel un loup garou, lorsque la pleine lune s'évaporera dans un ciel lumineux, je redeviendrais House._

Cuddy, qu'en à elle, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer! House avait-il bien une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans son cou ou était-elle en plein délire ? Que c'était-il donc passé pour que House ne réagisse t-il pas comme un parfait con? Elle comptait bien le savoir mais plus tard. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que vous couchiez avec LE Grégory House alors si en plus il vous prenait des ses bras, le moment était mal choisi pour faire une scène ! A cet instant, il fallait savourer le " House romantique" car il ne tarderait pas à décamper. Elle replia ses bras contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur son torse, répondant à son appel. _En profiter, en profiter _... se disait-elle.

TBC ...


	2. Here you are again

Coucou les amis ! Inspirée cette aprem, j'ai écrit le chapitre 2 en pensant à vous ! Alors régalez vous et désole, il n'est pas tres long ! Mais la suite viendra vite je l'espere avec pleins de rebondissements et de passages à vous en faire frémir le coeur c'est moi qui vous le dit xD

Et pour ce qui est de la mise en page, je suis consciente que les paragraphes sont gros mais dès que je fais une mise en page descente en édit et que je clique sur " save" , ca ne fait rien. La page réapparait sans alinéa, sans saut de ligne, sans les séries de HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH que je m'évertue à faire ! Donc si vous avez une astuce, je suis preneuse ;)

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut : 8h37, pourquoi House ne l'avait-elle pas réveillée ? Un regard sur le côté lui donna la réponse : il dormait ! Pas étonnant après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer! Il y avait eut d'abord l'effondrement de l'immeuble, puis Hanna, leurs disputes, ses aveux, leurs retrouvailles, ce moment assez étrange passé dans le salon où elle avait pu apercevoir ce que la vulnérabilité d'un homme pouvait être , leur retour au lit alors que le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez et maintenant, le réveil.

Elle se rappela soudain que c'était dimanche et qu' House n'ayant pas de cas et après la nuit qu'il avait passé sous les décombres, il avait sa journée de libre. Elle aurait bien voulut faire de même, rester au chaud sous la couette, flâner avec son homme, le serrer dans ses bras, regarder des films avec lui toute la journée, le battre aux échecs - si si, c'était sûrement possible ! - , elle aurait même accepter qu'il l'emmène faire un tour de moto s'il promettait de ne pas aller trop vite !

Ou alors, elle lui préparerait son petit dej qu'elle apporterait sur le lit. Elle soufflerait sur le café brûlant pour que l'odeur parvienne jusqu'à ses narines et le réveille en douceur. Elle l'embrasserait alors tendrement et là, il l'a ferait rouler, lui rendant son baiser. Leur étreinte deviendrait de plus en plus forte pendant que leurs sous vêtements glisseraient uns à uns sur le matelas. Et ensuite, les tartines voleraient dans la pièce, à l'image de la grandeur de leur ébat !

Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle retourne à l'hôpital ... Être doyenne d'un hôpital engendrait des responsabilités qu'il fallait savoir prendre et tenir.

Malgré son retard elle prit le temps d'embrasser House délicatement sur la joue. L'homme ne réagit aucunement. Tant mieux, s'il s'était réveillé, peut être n'aurait-elle pas eut la force de se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Il fallait en plus qu'elle passe d'abord chez elle pour se changer, prendre une douche digne de ce nom et voir comment se portait Rachel, laissée à Marina, sa baby-sitter.

8h43 : Elle franchissait la porte d'entrée qui claqua, poussée par un courant d'air. Et dans la chambre à quelques mètres de là, un homme sursauta, réalisant qu'il était seul...

* * *

Lorsque le docteur L. Cuddy franchit les portes de son propre hôpital ce matin là, et se dirigea dans son bureau, l'endroit était désert. La salle d'attente habituellement pleine de patients aux bords de la mort parce qu'ils avaient attrapé un rhume ou une otite ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de venir, et les gamins pleurnichards étaient restés dans leur berceau. Note à moi même : si après seulement une nuit je pense déjà comme House, ai-je du soucis à me faire ? Veiller à ce que cela ne dégénère pas trop et ne devienne pas une habitude . stop. Tu peux le faire Lisa ! stop. " se dit la jeune femme en entendant ces propres réflexions.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et laissa ses mains reposer sur les accoudoirs. Elle scruta son bureau comme pour trouver une quelconque échappatoire à la paperasse qui l'attendait. Vraiment pas envie de bosser aujourd'hui... C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur une photo d'elle souriante avec Lucas, bras dessus dessous. Ce que les photos pouvaient être mensongères dès que l'on y affichait de grands sourires...

Elle abaissa le cadre photo pour ne plus avoir à faire face à ses dents blanches pitoyables toutes droites sorties d'une pub pour un dentifrice trop cher . Elle sourit alors en pensant à la tête de singe qu'House avait collé sur une photo de Lucas. Ou allait-il chercher tous ces mauvais tours ? Il fallait dire que la tête de singe réussissait plutôt à Lucas ! Elle avait bien faillit garder cette photo - montage mais cela aurait fait trop plaisir à House alors elle s'était contentée de la jeter et de verser un laxatif dans le café du diagnosticien.

_House, House ... Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Lisa, arrête de penser a lui comme, tu l'as quitté il n'y a même pas 2 heures ! C'est vrai, c'est vrai... humm, alors l'administration... administration... Voyons un peu le courrier... " Cabinet Montreuil, Avocats " , encore un patient de House qui veut le poursuivre... RRrraaa, décidément, il ne pourra jamais rentrer dans l'éthique celui là! Mais ça le rend tellement sexy de braver les règles... Oula, je divague dans un pseudo fantasme d'adolescente, restons en là... De toute façon, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il recommencera bientôt... Ses mains... ses mains... Sa peau..._

- " Cuddy ? "

Elle sursauta à l'arrivée du docteur Wilson, ce qui, immédiatement, mit fin à ses rêveries.

- " Comment allez - vous ? Personne ne vous a vu hier après ce tragique accident en ville. Est ce que tout va bien ? Ne devrais-je pas m'inquiétez de vous voir déjà ici après une affaire aussi dure ? "

En voyant que Cuddy avait de grands yeux ouverts et les pupilles faiblement dilatées, Wilson comprit qu'il n'arrivait certainement pas au bon moment !

- " Je vais vous laisser je crois, vous deviez être occupez..."

- Non non, excusez moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tout va bien ne inquiétez pas. Je ..."

Elle s'arrêta, voyant les yeux de Wilson s'arrêter sur le cadre photo blanc baissé face contre bureau. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur semblant signifier : "_ vous êtes sur que vous ne me cachez rien "_ et elle lui lança un regard voulant dire " _Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi car ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas , quoi qu'un peu parce que je couche avec votre meilleur ami, mais ça , vous le saurez assez tôt, donc arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! _" et qui fut interprété par ledit médecin par " _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout et j'aime le Tabasco ! "_

Bon, pour le Tabasco, il ne voyait pas trop ce que cela avait à voir mais si elle contrôlait la situation, c'était le principal.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, il se retourna .

- " Vous n'auriez pas eu des nouvelles de House par hasard ? Mes coups de fils à son appart restent sans réponses et la description que Forman a pu me faire de lui hier me laisse penser qu'il était et serait probablement encore en détresse. Je suis assez inquiet Cuddy "

Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, elle se mit à rougir, ce que l'oncologue ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- " House ? , dit-elle en déglutissant, humm, je crois que ça va mais rien de bien précis ..."

Elle détourna son regard de celui de plus en plus oppressant de Wilson qui savait se montrer curieux. Sans plus de questions, il sortit du bureau, une idée en tête. Il fallait qu'il se rende chez House...

TBC ...


	3. Forever united here somehow

Coucou les Filles et les Garcons !

Tout d'bord, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur alors, n'hésitez pas à commenter, tout avis est bon à prendre !

Voila donc la suite - un peu longue comme promis ;) - . Le Chapitre 4 se fera surement un peu plus attendre car je pars en vacances demain dans un trou paumé sans ordi ni connection internet ... Mais, ne vous inquietez pas, dès que je reviens, je la posterais !

Enjoy !

Pöw =)

* * *

La journée avait été longue, elles l'étaient toutes...

A 19 heures, elle décida de rentrer. L'hôpital, aussi vide qu'un train fantôme, s'était languit de ses patients toute la journée. Une petite opération prévue depuis des mois, quelques personnes aux urgences s'étant fracturés un membre quelconque, mais rien de très original. La cafétéria , habituellement pleine à craquer de rire, de cris, de paroles forcement énoncés, des récits de la veille qu'un de ces collègues racontait occasionnellement, toujours assis à la même table... Et ce coin, là bas à gauche, le plus souvent habité par un beau ténébreux avec sa canne et son oncologue d'ami n'avait jamais semblé si triste...

Il n'y avait eut ni crise grave, ni risques d'épidémie, ni crise de jalousie, pas même un coup de gueule de ces confrères sur l'attitude de House... Oui, cette journée avait été désespérément une des plus vides de sa vie. D'un côté, comment voulez vous que 6 heures d'administration d'affilé puissent être enrichissante dans la vie d'une femme ?

Rachel lui manquait... Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas vue sa petite puce . Ses cheveux si fins et sa bouille toute joufflue lui était vite devenue indispensables pour être pleinement heureuse. Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer désormais? House, l'homme le plus réfractaire au monde d'un point de vu bébé allait-il l'accepter? Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Si la réponse était négative - mais elle ne pouvait pas l'être hein ? - elle ne saurait quoi faire, qui choisir. une chose était certaine, elle n'aurait pas la force de lutter bien longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans ces deux là.

Les réponses viendraient plus tard, avec le temps...

* * *

Une fois rentrée, elle donna congé à sa baby-sitter et s'occupa de sa fille autant qu'elle put, histoire de rattraper ces deux jours de séparation. Elle lui donna son bain, son repas. Elles jouèrent un peu ensemble et très vite, le marchand de sable passa. sur une histoire brève retraçant l'épopée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés, Rachel s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère, silencieusement.

Seule, Lisa fit bouillir de l'eau et se servit un thé vert à la menthe bien chaud qui enfuma sa cuisine et réchauffa ses mains glacées. L'odeur de menthe se dissipa lentement dans le salon où Cuddy était assise en tailleur, sur le canapé. Une pile de dossier gisait sur sa table basse, encore un paquet qu'elle avait ramené pour faire des heures supp. chez elle et qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert, après être entrée dans son antre.

La vieille horloge accrochée au mur indiquait 20h30 et même si elle s'avouait fatiguée, il était bien trop tôt pour aller se coucher. Elle repensa alors à son homme laissé à moitié nu sous les draps ce matin et se mit à fixer le téléphone. L'appeler, ou ne pas l'appeler ?

L'appeler supposait qu'il lui manquait. C'était le cas, surtout lorsqu'elle était seule chez elle. Mais lui manquait-elle? House n'était pas le genre d'homme à jouer au " collé - serré " . L'appeler pouvait l'étouffer. D'un autre côté, si elle lui manquait réellement, il serait content qu'elle appelle. Mais, House restait House. Le téléphone n'avait jamais été son truc question privé. Il s'en servait toute la journée au boulot - on se demandait d'ailleurs si lui en greffer un de serait pas plus pratique - mais, dès qu'il franchissait les portes de l'hôpital, son petit cell-phone lui devenait étranger. Il n'appelait jamais, c'était toujours les autres qui l'appelaient. ou du moins, il n'appelait jamais pour prendre des nouvelles - et oui, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin !-, seulement en cas de nécessité absolue comme allé lui faire ces courses ou lui ramené le dernier porno ou la pizza du mois.

Ne pas l'appeler impliquait une nouvelle soirée seule à regarder la télé et à lézarder sur le canapé en fixant ces maudits dossiers qui ne s'ouvraient pas d'eux même et qui resteraient dans la même position jusqu'au lendemain. Rachel dormait et avait un sommeil de plomb. Un tremblement de terre ou une sono un peu trop forte ne l'aurait même pas fait frémir.

Finalement, elle décrocha l'appareil et composa son numéro. Il avait envie d'elle comme elle avait envie de lui, elle en était certaine ! Elle voulait entendre sa voix!

Une sonnerie... deux sonneries... trois sonneries ...

- " A l'huile !"

- House?

- Aa mon ptit sucre d'orge, comment s'est passé ta journée? Personne n'a été vilain avec toi ?

- T'es bourré ?

- Aucunement très chère, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi radieux - House, arrête de faire l'imbécile ! , résonna la voix de Wilson dans le combiné

- Aah, je vois... Est ce que James est avec toi ?

- Effectivement ma douce répondit-il, puis il ajouta en chuchotant :

- Il est là depuis le début d'après midi ! J'en peux plus, Cuddy sauve moi !

- Housseeeeee ! , cria Wilson .

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer!

- Il n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec des théories à la noix et à jouer sa pseudo conscience ! Il croit que je suis dévasté...

Elle entendit alors les pas de Wilson qui se rapprochait du téléphone et dire " A qui tu parles encore comme ça ? "

Lisa n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille et entendait House subir les remontrances de Wilson, tel un gamin et son père. Elle imaginait le pauvre biquet se faire suivre par l'oncologue depuis qu'il lui avait demandé la permission de partir. House avait du en voir de toutes les couleurs!

- " Jle fais partir et tu viens ?" dit doucement House

Le coeur de Cuddy loupa un battement. Elle en était sure! Il avait besoin d'elle et avait envie d'elle! Ooooh elle voulait le voir maintenant ! Puis elle se souvint de sa petite puce qui dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté.

- " Rachel dort dans la chambre d'à côté " dit-elle simplement

- " Ba, emmène la ! Les anciens locataires avaient laissé leur lit pour bébé, il pourra enfin sortir du placard du palier de l'immeuble ! Merde, il revient à la charge - et en effet, on entendait Wilson crier le prénom de House dans tout l'appartement, celui-ci s'étant probablement caché pour finir la conversation paisiblement -

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à te débarrasser de lui ?

- J'en fais une affaire personnelle princesse ! Ramenez juste vos fesses après parce qu'elles manquent déjà à Papa House ! "

Elle sourit de nouveau

- " Alors, à toute à l'heure?

- A toute à l'heure ", répondit -elle , un sourire béat fiché sur ces lèvres.

Et en raccrochant, elle entendit au loin les appels sourds d'un boiteux criant " Jimmy ! JIMMY ! " puis, plus rien, le téléphone s'étant enfin reposé sur son socle.

* * *

Ding, dong ...

En retentissant, la sonnerie le fit sursauter et il manqua de faire tomber le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il le posa alors tranquillement sur la table et, attrapant sa canne posé contre une des chaises de la cuisine, boita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte et reconnu son visage que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Il l'avait voulut toute la journée et elle était enfin là. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur respiration et se regardèrent avec passion, la soirée promettaient d'être parfaite!

Il l'a fit rentrer et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il clopina jusqu'à la chambre ou, installé dans un coin, un tout petit lit avait été installé. Les motifs écrus représentants des canards usés montrait que le lit n'était pas tout neuf mais, il était tout de même en bonne état. Cuddy y déposa alors Rachel qui, de tout le voyage dans son landau, n'avait pas ouvert l'oeil ni n'avait émit le moindre signe de réveil. Un sommeil de plomb, voila ce que sa fille avait !

Après s'être assurée que sa fille était bien installée, elle lui donna un baiser sur le front et partit rejoindre House, tout en prenant soin de laissée la porte entrebâillée, au cas où... Le salon était vide et surtout dans le noir. Seule un halo de lumière y pénétrait, provenant de la cuisine. Elle hocha de la tête et poussa doucement la porte d'où venait la lumière.

De dos, House était là, en tablier, chantonnant par dessus la musique à peine audible provenant d'un vieux poste de radio posé sur le comptoir . Avec une cuillère en bois lui servant de micro, il mimait avec de grands mouvements les gestes des rockers, faisant ainsi du Air - Cuillère ! Ses fesses se dandinaient au rythme de la musique, sa tête marquait avec à-coups le morceau de basse.

La cuisine , qu'en à elle, baignait dans une atmosphère conviviale même si Lisa doutait qu'House s'en serve beaucoup. Sur le comptoir, près des plaques de cuisson , était posé un livre de recettes dont le nom " Cuisine Végétarienne " montrait que la jeune femme n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Une grande poêle , trouvée ou empruntée on ne sait où, faisait cuire des sortes de légumes en forme de cônes et sur le comptoir de gauche, tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer le repas étaient disposés et éparpillés dans un ordre précis - plat, dessert...-. Un grand saladier trônait sur le comptoir près des ingrédients rubriques " dessert" et semblait contenir une pâte à gâteau au chocolat prête à enfournée.

Et, dans le fond à droite de la cuisine, une petite table avait été mise et dressée pour deux couverts.

Malgré l'enthousiasme qu'éprouvait Cuddy à ce moment là, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise et réticente : House ne faisait jamais la cuisine et tout le monde savait pourquoi. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça mais ...parce qu'il ne savait simplement pas cuisiné ! Elle était néanmoins flattée qu'il tente de lui faire un repas.

Elle se racla la gorge pour lui faire savoir qu'elle se trouvait derrière lui et avait pénétré son jardin secret. Il se retourna brusquement, arrêtant tous mouvements rythmés et endiablés .

- « On prépare quelque chose, Monsieur le Chef ? , demanda t-elle, le sourcil levé

- Effectivement, Madame, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine, » fit-il en imitant un hôtelier.

Il lui fit alors signe d'entrer et avant qu'elle n'avance plus, se dressa devant elle avec un manche à balais dans le derrière, fit mine d'ouvrir un parchemin et déclara d'une voix puissante, après avoir imité le bruit de trompette :

- « Pour commencer Chère Damoiselle, nous vous proposons en apéritif des Chips et des Bière - il se décala de son parchemin imaginaire et regardant Cuddy, fit un « désolé, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ici » qui fit rire la jeune femme - puis, il poursuivit : Ensuite, nous avons pour vous ce soir des beignets de fleur de courgettes dans sa sauce et pour finir, fondant au chocolat sur un lit de glace framboise, sans vouloir me vanter » !

Cuddy ouvrait de grands yeux ronds : il ne s'était pas foutu d'elle ! Elle avait faim et le voir danser ainsi qu'énumérer toute cette nourriture lui avait vraiment ouvert l'appétit ! Un sourire radieux arborait son visage, trop contente qu'homme - et quel homme - s'occupe ainsi d'elle . Lui affichait un sourire fier à en faire tomber le plafond ! Pour le remercier, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et rougit un peu. Elle avait chaud, elle avait faim, faim de lui. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle lui donna ce baiser anodin. Elle était vraiment trop chouette avec les pommettes roses!

Se rappelant des beignets qui cuisaient toujours, House fit un pas en arrière ponctué d'un demi tour et, attrapant une fourchette en vol, piqua un des cône qu'il porta jusqu'à la bouche de Cuddy.

- « Goûte moi ça ! », lui dit-il avec des yeux éclatants

Elle souffla d'abord sur le met qui fumait et mordit dedans. Elle le mâcha énergiquement et l'avala.

« - Alors ?

- Humm, c'est... pas mal

- La vérité, dit -il avec un ton grave

- Ils... ils sont infects ! », répondit la jeune femme en essayant de contenir son rire qu'elle ne maintint pas longtemps.

Vexé, House se retourna et partit devant l'évier où tranquillement, il remplit un verre d'eau. Il se rapprocha alors de Cuddy, toujours face à la poêle et lui jeta le contenu du cristal en pleine tête !

Affichant une mine choquée avec une bouche grande ouverte, elle alla à son tour remplir le verre d'eau et envoya le contenu sur House, resté de dos. Surpris par la fraîcheur du liquide, il se cambra et fit volte face. Lisa n'avait pas bougée, la figure trempée, avec un malin sourire sur ces lèvres signifiant « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi mon bonhomme, tu risquerais de te faire mal ! »

Prenant le défi, il empoigna dans son dos de sorte à ce que la jeune femme ne voit rien une poignet de la pâte au chocolat qu'il alla étaler sur Cuddy. Médusée, celle ci saisit une tomate qui traînait non loin de la et l'écrasa sur la crâne d'House, provoquant un énorme jet de tomate parsemé de pépin sur le sol ainsi que sur leur habit. Mort de rire tous les deux, ils s'étaient écroulés par terre , se renvoyant à la figure n'importe quel ingrédient qu'ils arrivaient à attraper. La farine vola, déposant des paquets blancs sur le carrelage, un oeuf se brisa et son contenu, dans une mauvaise action, vint se répandre à quantités égales sur le couple. Les rires s'échappaient de la cuisine comme il en pleut rarement. Ils entendirent une porte claquer mais, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un bruit venant de l'appartement voisin, ne s'y attardèrent pas trop et s'embrassèrent avec fougue, tout collant et dégoulinant qu'ils étaient, en signe de paix.

- « Nan mais c'est quoi ce BORDEL ! »

Wilson était là, paralysé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur le couple allongé dans le couloir de la cuisine.

- « Je viens recherché un dossier que j'ai oublié tout à l'heure et en même temps en profite pour voir si tout va bien vue la manière dont tu m'as viré tout à l'heure. Dans l'escalier, j'entend des cris et m'apercevant qu'ils viennent de ton appartement, je presse le pas, et qu'est... »

L'oncologue resta sans voix lorsqu'il reconnut Cuddy dans les bras de House, se relevant progressivement.

- « Mais qu'est ce que... Vous ... et vous... je ... »

Il n'arrivait plus à aligner une phrase mais réussit à articuler :

- « Mais c'est qu'est ce que vous foutez ? » - et cela valait aussi bien pour la cuisine que pour leur relation -

House et Cuddy, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de retomber dans leur fou rire voyant la tête que Wilson avait faite et face à ses bégaiements, avaient du mal à rester debout ! Puis Cuddy saisit une tomate, voisine de celle qu'elle avait trouvé un peu avant ça, s'avança vers Wilson et, morte de rire, lui écrasa ladite tomate sur le sommet de la tête, comme précédemment à House. Celui ci ne put que s'esclaffer et rigola encore plus fort. Elle le rejoint alors, se calant dans ces bras, ces jambes manquant de la lâcher par la violence de son rire. Wilson avait, lui, vêtu sa tenue grave et regardait le couple avec un regard accusateur.

- « Cuddy, House a vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur toi ! » ; déclara t-il, vexé.

Et la jeune femme, toujours autant euphorique, lui répondit, entre deux crises de rire un « je saiiiissss » qui ne fit qu'accentuer encore plus le comique de la situation... l'oncologue se retourna, prit le dossier qu'il était venu chercher et claqua la porte d'entrée tandis que les deux médecins restés dans la cuisine commençaient à se calmer. Au son de la porte qui claque, il se regardèrent, et renversèrent leur tête en arrière dans un même mouvement... Le fou rire était repartit !

TBC ..!


End file.
